Jealousy is a disease and darling you need a doctor
by ViolentDelightsViolentEnds
Summary: Bamon one-shot. Bonnie and Damon are a lot closer now and Elena and Jeremy decide to confront them about their behaviour towards one another


"Hey Bonnie," Elena beamed brightly, poking her head from around the corner. "You have a visitor."

Bonnie and Damon were both preoccupied in a game of monopoly when Elena entered the room and both heads turned at the sound of her voice. Bonnie looked up, confusion written clearly on her face, awaiting the person that was yet to enter. Damon, however, didn't look confused in the slightest. If anything Damon had a slight hint of annoyance on his face as if he was fully aware of what was coming and was hoping that it didn't happen.

Sure enough, the moment the visitor appeared Damon rolled his eyes and was suddenly very interested in the moustached man on the board game cover, determined not to look up. For at that moment, Jeremy Gilbert entered the room, grinning from ear to ear, looking at Bonnie.

"Bonnie," he said, almost breathlessly. Bonnie too, smiled and jumped to her feet to rush towards him. He instantly picked her up in his arms and swung her around aimlessly, clutching her tightly. Damon, against his better judgement, looked up the pair, all the time glowering at Jeremy and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Might want to try a different greeting," he sneered slightly, without the intention of doing so. "That one's been taken."

"What?" Jeremy asked, looking confused and his smile fell a little as he noticed who Bonnie was sat with.

"The whole grabbing her in your arms thing and lifting her up and screaming for joy because she's alive has already been done I'm afraid. You could try another approach, like shaking her hand. That's gentlemanly."

"Shut up Damon," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes but laughing slightly all the same. "It's good to see you back Jeremy."

"I feel like I should be saying that to you after everything that's happened," Jeremy said, shaking his head. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Bonnie shrugged, though she seemed a lot tenser than before. "Just dealing that's all."

"Like hell you are," Damon scoffed. "You were stuck in that hell for a good part of a year and the last thing you are at the moment is fine Bon-Bon." "Well," Jeremy was looking slightly uncomfortable now. "At least you're home now. You have no idea how worried we were. Seeing you there was the single most awful moment of my life-"

"Pretty sure it was the same for her," Damon interrupted, staring directly at him now. "You know, considering she was there and we were over here with civilisation with means of contact. And as much as we could keep talking about this, I'm sure sweet Bonnie doesn't want to be reminded of those times so how about we all just sit down and do something else."

"We're playing monopoly," Bonnie said. She untangled herself from Jeremy and sat back down in her place next to Damon. "We've already started but we could start again if you guys want."

"Now, now Bonnie if this all because you're losing?" Damon said, smirking. "Because no one likes a sore loser now do they?"

"Oh shut up," Bonnie scoffed, shoving his arm playfully. "The only reason you're winning is because you messed up the order when I wasn't looking. _Again_."

"Oh come now Bon-Bon we mustn't tell lies now should we?"

"And yet you insist upon on doing it every single minute of your immortal life. Hypocrisy at its finest."

"See now that I can't disagree with but see the thing is hypocrisy and I suit each other very well so it only seems fitting that I'd be a hypocrite. Which, in this case, I'm not by the way because I'm winning fair and square. "

Whilst the two were bickering, they missed the two Gilberts looking at them in utter astonishment. The Damon and Bonnie they remembered could rarely stand the sight of each other and now, here they were, engaged in a child's game together as if it was a routinely thing. Jeremy cast a questioning look at his sister, who merely shrugged, frowning slightly at the bickering couple.

* * *

"So," Jeremy began, frowning and settling down on the couch. "What's up with those two?"

"Who?"

"Damon and Bonnie. I mean last I checked it was like she wanted to burn him to ashes and now suddenly they're together all the time? Did something happen whilst I was gone or?"

"I dunno Jer," Elena shrugged. "Both of them have been with each other ever since Bonnie came back. Damon was the first person she went to actually when she came back home and it was quite a while before they told us. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy that Bonnie's back and Damon's really happy as well and I'm really happy about that but it just doesn't seem the same you know?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said, pursing his lips. "So where are they now?"

"Downstairs, watching The Bodyguard, again. They seem to have an odd sort of obsession with that film. They've watched it at least 7 times now and it's almost the _only_ thing they watch."

"You don't think…" Jeremy hesitated. "You don't reckon anything… _happened_ whilst they were there do you?"

"No," Elena shook her head instantly, but there was a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. "Bonnie wouldn't do that to me and Damon loves me."

"Yeah but you did erase all memories of him," Jeremy reminded her. "And they were there together for quite a while-"

"That doesn't matter." Elena shook her head and got up from where she was sat instantly and started to pace the room. "He still remembers them. They're not completely gone."

Jeremy looked at his sister, doubt consuming him as he thought harder about the two people sat in the living room directly below them. A lot had changed in the past year. They had changed as people and grew up to find aspects of themselves they never knew existed. Was it possible that Damon and Bonnie had found a place for each other?

"I think we should talk to them." Jeremy said, suddenly getting up.

"What?" Elena looked baffled.

"We should go ask them if anything if happening. Otherwise we're just going to be worrying about something that's probably nothing. I mean it's Damon and Bonnie for God's sake, I doubt anything has happened so it would be better to get this all cleared up beforehand wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…"Elena nodded slightly. "Yeah I guess you're right. It's best to just get it over with and have everything how it should be."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were seeing who could fit the most amount of popcorn in their mouths when Jeremy and Elena walked into the room.

"Erm is this a bad time?" asked Elena.

"Oh no Elena, sorry," Bonnie tried to say but all that came out was series of muffled grunts causing her choke on the popcorn. She spat out the popcorn into the nearest bin and signalled for water.

"Whoa there," Damon said, spitting out his own popcorn and grabbing a glass of water from the side table and holding it up to Bonnie's lips. "Here, drink this."

Bonnie gulped down the water rapidly and sat back down, breathing heavily but laughing along with Damon all the same. The Gilberts, however, didn't have a trace of humour on their faces now.

"Actually," Elena said, a little bit louder this time. "We came here to talk to you two about something."

"Oh," Bonnie looked up, confused but not phased in the slightest. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine. It's nothing really, but we'd rather say it than have it just hanging around."

"Right…okay well go for it." Bonnie said, looking curious as Damon frowned at the siblings.

"Okay so there doesn't really seem to be a right way to say this so I guess it's best if I just come out and say it. Recently I've- _we've_ been noticing that you two seem a lot closer than usual and basically all we were wondering about was…well…when you were there…did anything, you know, _happen_ between you two?"

Bonnie and Damon froze. Bonnie's expression was one of shock mixed in with amusement. She didn't know whether to laugh or to ask Elena if she had gone insane. Did she think that she and Damon had gone off to a peaceful vacation? They were hardly lounging around, having the time of their lives. Damon seemed slightly stunned. His blue eyes had dropped to the ground, wandering aimlessly, looking at the wooden flooring with his mouth open slightly.

Bonnie was the first to speak.

"No Elena," she said, looking at her friend in utter bemusement. "No it's nothing like that. Damon and I just went through a lot together, so it was kind of hard to avoid getting to know someone you know? You can't exactly go through hell together without something coming out of it at the end. And I thought you'd be happy that we're closer."

"I am Bonnie," Elena pleaded. "But it just seems odd you know? You hated each other. Like you meant nothing to each other and now suddenly…"her voice trailed off, as if she didn't want to say anymore.

"You haven't said anything Damon," Jeremy noticed, eyes boring into the top of Damon's head. Everyone turned to look at Damon now. "What do you think?"

"Jeremy," Bonnie said, shocked now. "There's nothing _to_ say. Nothing happened there okay? Can we just drop this please?"

"Damon," Jeremy pressed, ignoring what Bonnie had just said.

"I don't really know what you want me to say," Damon spoke finally, eyes flashing up dangerously to meet Jeremy's. "Because a hell of a lot happened there Jeremy so I'm just curious; is there anything specific you want to know?"

Everyone gaped at him. Jeremy's jaw clenched tightly.

"I want to know," Jeremy said, through gritted teeth. "Do you still dislike each other as much as before?"

"No." Damon's answer was blunt and brisk. Definite.

"Do you like each other now?" Elena asked this time, hesitantly, as if she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yes."

"Bonnie?"

"I…err yeah. Yeah we do but I don't see why-"

"Are there…are there any feelings apart from friendship," Elena choked out, apparently with a great deal of force.

There was silence. No one moved. No one said anything. Jeremy's eyes were bulging in his sockets and Elena looked as if she was about to burst at any given moment. Bonnie looked more uncomfortable than she had ever looked in her life, unsure of what to say and Damon…well Damon's expression was indescribable. He was looking out the window, jaw relaxed but his eyes were set hard. He didn't look like he was going to make a comment anytime soon.

"Bonnie?"

"I…I don't…Elena it's not like that. We're just a lot closer than before but that doesn't-"

"This is ridiculous." Damon exclaimed exasperated, throwing his hands up. "Even if we did, why would it matter Elena? You erased every memory of me anyway. Jeremy left before she even came back. Is it so bad that we actually enjoy each other's company now? This is all just pathetic." He looked at Bonnie. "I don't particularly fancy staying here any longer so if you want some fresh air, you can come along. Unless Elena wants you to ask for her permission before doing something else that is."

And with that Damon got up and out of his seat, headed over to the door and slammed it closed behind him as the other 3 sat there, staring silently at the place where he had exited from.


End file.
